Big Time Joy Ride
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Carlos wakes up Logan to take him out for a burger in the middle of the night, but he has different intentions in mind... SLASH! One-shot. Written for BigFan4242. PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirls(and guys) out there! I really hope you like this story! It's a request from **BigFan4242**, so it's her idea and it's dedicated to her. Hi, BigFan4242! *waves at computer screen* LOL! Anyway, BigFan4242 has become a very good friend to me and she's very supportive in my stories and stuff. I love you, panda-buddy! I really hope you enjoy your stroy! **:D **

**Joy Ride**

After a long day of singing and harmonies and dancing, Logan was very happy to curl up in his soft, comfy bed under his warm covers. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit his pillow. It felt so good to curl up under his covers and drift off into the world of sleep. But his peaceful sleep was suddenly interrupted when he felt someone shaking him.

"Logan." he heard a voice say, "Logan, get up."

It was Carlos. What the hell did he want at 5:30 in the morning?

"What?" Logan whined, not opening his eyes.

"I need you to do me a favor." Carlos said.

"At five-thirty in the morning?" Logan asked, opening his eyes sleepily, "What is it?"

"I'm hungry." Carlos said.

"You're what?" Logan whined, looking up at Carlos, who stood beside his bed with an innocent puppy-dog look on his face, "Go get something out of the fridge."

Logan turned over and tried to go back to sleep, but Carlos shook him again.

"Will you drive me to that burger-place down the street?" he asked.

"It's five-thirty in the morning!" Logan said; he couldn't seem to get over that fact.

"Come on! They're open all night and you're the only one with a licence." Carlos said.

"I only have a permit." Logan said.

"Same thing. Come on, please?" Carlos persisted.

Logan sighed heavily and looked up at Carlos through squinted eyes. For a few seconds, he just stared at him.

"If we get caught and I get a ticket, you're paying for it." he said, sitting up and throwing his covers off him.

Carlos smiled and practically bounced out of the room. After getting on some jeans, a t-shirt, and his tennis shoes, Logan walked into the living room where Carlos was eagerly waiting for him. He picked up the car keys off the kitchen table and he and Carlos exited the apartment, taking the elevator down to the lobby. After locating the car in the parking lot, they both got in and Logan drove them out onto the road. He didn't know where exactly this burger place was, so he followed the directions Carlos gave him. He didn't pay much attention to where they were going until Carlos told him to pull over. He did so and saw that they were in the middle of nowhere, on the edge of a very deserted road. There were no houses on either side of the road, and there was only one security light a few feet down the road.

"What are we doing here?" Logan asked, looking around in confusion.

He looked over and saw Carlos staring at him intensely.

"What are you-" he started, but was suddenly cut off when Carlos...kissed him.

He froze and gasped when he suddenly felt Carlos' lips pressed to his in a heated(and, at the moment, one-sided) kiss. At first, Logan was shocked and he didn't know what to do. Then, his senses kicked in and he pulled away, gasping.

"What was _that_?" he gasped.

"I want you, Logan." Carlos said, his voice low and seductive; something Logan wasn't used to, "This is why I wanted us to come out here."

Logan was speechless. His male best friend had brought him out to a deserted road to try to get him to have sex with him. He'd never seen Carlos this way before.

"Carlos, I think you've run head-on into the wall a few too many times." Logan said, trying to ignore the stirring feeling inside him.

"Come on, Logie." Carlos said, leaning forward closer to him, "I'll make it feel good."

Logan gulped and scooted back against the car door. He was becoming a little uncomfortable and confused. He, as usual, was trying to think rationally. But that was becoming harder and harder to do. Carlos was rather close to him, his sweet hot breath tickling his face. Logan could feel the warmness of Carlos' body near his and it was driving him crazy. He never thought he would be in this situation. He never thought he would be having such strong sexual feelings towards another guy. He was fighting a furious debate in his mind right now. One one hand, the thought of doing 'things' with Carlos was slightly arousing; but on the other hand, he didn't want to take things too far and end up doing something they would both regret.

His train of though was suddenly interrupted when Carlos took his hand and placed it to his groin. Logan's eyes widened when he felt something hard and hot beneath his hand. Carlos was aroused.

"Do you feel it, Logie?" Carlos asked softly, "You're making that happen."

Logan's heart was beating a million miles an hour and he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on the debate in his head. The thought of exploring his new-found sexuality with Carlos was becoming more and more enticing. Carlos shifted Logan's hand against his hardening groin and moaned at the contact.

"You want it. I can see it in your face." Carlos said, "Come on, Logie. I'll make it feel good for you."

"Wh-what do you want me to do?" Logan whispered, feeling his own groin growing hot.

A seductive smile spread across Carlos' face.

"Come here." he said, pulling Logan forward gently.

He pulled Logan into a heated kiss, which Logan responded to this time. He let out a pleasured sigh and let Carlos run his hands all over his body. It felt so good for Carlos to touch him everywhere. He was so gentle. His touches were more like caresses and there was something in the way he touched him that almost seemed understanding, as if he were telling him that it would be okay, that there was nothing to be scared of. They pulled away, gasping softly.

"What do you want me to do?" Logan asked, "I'm yours."

"I want you to suck me." Carlos whispered, his voice dripping with need.

Logan had just discovered that he had feelings for this boy and he was trying to be open to trying new things. Well, anything sexual would be new to him; he was a virgin. He'd never touched or kissed anyone, not even a guy before. While he was a little nervous, he wanted to do this. He wanted to see how different things felt so he would know what both he and Carlos liked and so he could become skilled on different things.

Swallowing hard, Logan moved over so he was kneeling in the floor between Carlos' legs. He rested his hands on either of Carlos' thighs and looked up at him questioningly. Carlos shuddered at the innocent look in Logan's eyes. It just drove him crazy to know that he was this boy's first(and he hoped his only) lover.

"I'll show you what to do." he said, "Go ahead."

Logan shifted his gaze from Carlos' face to the very prominent bulge in his jeans. He reached up and undid Carlos' jeans, pulling them down to his knees. Carlos lifted his hips just enough to allow his jeans and boxers to be pulled down. Logan's eyes widened when he saw how _big _Carlos was. He was at least six-and-a-half inches and so _thick_. Carlos was painfully hard and his erection arched out proudly from his caramel-colored body.

"Like what you see?" Carlos asked.

Logan nodded and glanced up at him wide-eyed.

"You're huge!" he gasped.

"Touch me." Carlos whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Logan reached out and lightly brushed his fingertips along the hard flesh. Carlos gasped and shifted his hips.

"L-let me see your hand." he said.

Logan offered his hand to Carlos, who took it and wrapped the pale fingers around the base of his thick member.

"Stroke." he whispered, moving his own hand away.

Logan knew what to do in this area; he'd touched himself before and he knew just what to do to get Carlos really turned on. He lightly stroked Carlos, slowly moving from base to tip. When he reached the tip, he swiped his thumb over it, smearing the pre-cum all over it. This made Carlos moan and squirm deliciously. Logan felt his self-confidence grow when he knew Carlos was enjoying it. He stroked a little harder, causing Carlos to moan loudly.

"L-Logan!" he gasped, "S-suck me...n-now."

Logan stopped stroking and placed his hands lightly on Carlos' thighs. He paused before proceeding, looking up at Carlos.

"It's okay." Carlos reassured him, "You can j-just l-lick until you're more comfortable."

Logan nodded. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, sticking out his tongue a little. He slowly licked his way up the sensitive underside of Carlos' member. This made Carlos shudder in pleasure. Logan licked him a few more times until he mustered up the courage to go further. He slowly licked up the underside again right up to the tip, pushing it into his mouth. Carlos cried out softly and threw his head back as Logan pushed more of his member into his mouth, sucking gently. He resisted the urge to thrust wildly up into that wonderful mouth. Logan took him in as far as he could and sucked him a little harder, swirling his tongue around the base. The more he did this, the more he found that he enjoyed it. Hearing Carlos' continuous moans and sighs of intense pleasure was very arousing for him. He felt himself swell in his jeans, becoming harder and harder by the minute. He moaned around Carlos' member, sending the vibrations straight through him.

"Oh, Logan!" Carlos groaned, "Oh, you're so good!"

Logan pulled away, letting Carlos' member slide from his lips. Carlos' eyes shot open and he looked down at Logan questioningly. He shuddered in intense pleasure when Logan blew a puff of cool air along his wet skin.

"You taste good." Logan moaned, licking Carlos' member again.

"L-Logan..." Carlos gasped, "...g-get in the back seat."

Logan froze.

"What?" he asked, looking up at Carlos questioningly.

"Get in the back seat." Carlos repeated.

"What are you going to do?" Logan asked.

"You'll see." Carlos said, "I promise it'll feel good."

Logan was a little scared, but he trusted Carlos and he wanted to be open to new things. He, with some difficulty, managed to maneuver himself into the back seat. Carlos removed his jeans and boxers all the way and followed Logan into the back seat. As soon as he was in the back seat, he pulled Logan into a brief but passionate kiss.

"Why did you want me to get back here?" Logan asked, placing a hand to Carlos' chest to hold him back.

"I want us to try something." Carlos said, "I want us to have sex."

"You mean...go all the way?" Logan asked.

Carlos nodded, "I promise I'll make it feel good for you."

"Carlos, I-I don't-" he started, but was cut off when Carlos kissed him again.

"It's okay." Carlos moaned into the kiss, "Lay back."

He gently pushed Logan back so he was laying down in the seat. He moved over so he was on top of him, kissing him deeply the whole time. Logan sighed pleasurably and reached up to run his fingers through Carlos' soft, black hair. His left hand had been 'trapped' between his body and the seat when Carlos pushed him back and he tried to work it free. Somehow, he only succeeded in elbowing Carlos in the side of the head when his hand pulled free.

"Ow!" Carlos gasped, placing a hand to the side of his head.

"Sorry." Logan blushed, fearing he'd ruined the moment, "You okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a bump." Carlos said, "I'll live."

"Good." Logan said, lightly rubbing the place where he'd accidentally hit Carlos, "You want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Please do." Carlos smiled.

Logan, too, smiled and leaned up to place a soft kiss to the side of Carlos' head.

"Feel better?" Logan asked.

"Much." Carlos said, "Now, let's get back to what we were doing."

He kissed Logan softly before moving down to place warm kisses all along the soft flesh of his neck. A pleasured sigh slid from Logan's lips and he tilted his head back to give Carlos better access. Carlos lightly nibbled on Logan's delicious skin, slowly moving lower. When he reached the neckline of Logan's t-shirt, he trailed his kissed over to the other side of Logan's neck. Listening to Logan's sighs of pleasure turned him on so much. He was so hard right now, he could feel his erection jutting up against his abdomen. He needed something...he needed Logan. He needed to feel him naked against him, to be inside him. Gasping, he leaned up and worked his hand underneath Logan's t-shirt, placing it against his smooth abdomen. Oh, his skin felt like silk beneath his fingers. He pulled the t-shirt over Logan's head, slightly tousling his hair as he did.

Logan gasped as the slightly-cooler air ghosted across his skin. Only now that his t-shirt was off did he realize just how constricting it had been. Now that it was off, he felt so much better. He felt...free.

"I'm gonna take your pants off now." Carlos said as he slid his fingers into the top of Logan's jeans.

He slowly pulled them down along with Logan's boxers. Logan lifted his hips slightly to allow his pants to be pulled all the way down and dropped to the floor of the car. Now he was completely naked and aroused. When he looked at Carlos and saw just how turned on he was, he felt exposed and vulnerable and, he had to admit, a little scared. But, he wanted to try this. He wanted this to happen. He loved Carlos.

"I need to be inside you." Carlos said.

"What do you want me to do?" Logan asked.

"Get on your hands and knees." Carlos commanded, his erection painfully hard now.

Logan nodded and did as he was told. Carlos moaned when Logan bent over, exposing himself to him. It was such an arousing sight.

"I'm gonna get you ready." he said softly.

He brought one hand around to Logan's mouth, placing two fingers to his lips.

"Get them wet." he said.

Logan parted his lips and took the two fingers into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around them, coating them thoroughly with his saliva. He heard Carlos moan softly behind him and he quickly coated his fingers as much as possible. When Carlos thought it was enough, he pulled his fingers out of Logan's mouth and brought them around to his backside.

"Spread your legs." he said.

Gulping, Logan did as he was told and spread his legs apart as far as he could. Fortunately, Mrs. Knight's SUV had rather wide seats, so he was able to spread them wide, exposing himself completely to Carlos. He gasped when he felt Carlos lightly finger his tight opening, teasing it into slight relaxation. A harsher gasp tore from his throat when he felt Carlos push a single finger inside him as far as it would go.

"Relax." Carlos whispered, gently rubbing Logan's back soothingly as he moved his finger in and out of Logan to get him used to the feeling.

Logan gasped and tried to will his body to relax against the slight intrusion. It did and Carlos added another finger, stretching him a little further. This time, Logan moaned softly as Carlos pushed his fingers deep inside him. He did a scissoring motion with his fingers, feeling Logan's tight, velvety heat relax slightly around them. He repeated this several more times before he pulled his fingers out of Logan, causing him to whimper softly with loss.

"It's okay. In just a minute, there's alot more going into that tight little hole." Carlos said.

He wasted no time in spitting in his hand and using that to thoroughly slick his aching member. Once he was sure he had enough lubrication, he scooted forward closer to Logan and he gently gripped his hips.

"Just relax." he said, "I'm going to push inside you now."

Logan could feel the head of Carlos' member nudging at his gaping hole, brushing along the sensitive flesh. He knew this was going to hurt both because he was a virgin and because Carlos was so big. But through all this, he wanted to do it. He took a deep breath to ready himself before he felt Carlos increase the pressure on his opening. A pained gasp escaped him when he felt the head slowly push in, stretching him far beyond what Carlos had done with his fingers. As Carlos pushed deeper, all he could think about was the intense pain. It felt like someone were ripping him open. He tried to will his body to relax against the large intrusion.

"C-Carlos...it hurts." he whimpered.

"Relax." Carlos whispered, pushing in all the way, sheathing himself in Logan's tightness.

It took several minutes, but Logan eventually relaxed and his insides encompassed Carlos' throbbing member like a warm liquid. Now that he was relaxed, it felt so good. Logan had never had anything inside him before and this was just incredible. It was an entirely new feeling and he loved it. He felt stretched and filled deliciously. He gasped and pushed back against Carlos, shifting his hips a little higher and allowing Carlos to push in deeper.

"Oh, you like it, don't you?" Carlos said, "I knew you would. Do you want me to move? To pound your hole so hard that you scream?"

"Y-yes!" Logan gasped, "Please!"

Carlos moaned and pulled almost all the way out, leaving only the head of his member inside Logan. He paused before slamming back in, causing them both to cry out in pleasure. Carlos gripped Logan's hips firmly and slammed in again. Logan whimpered and clawed at the seat. He arched his back and thrust back onto Carlos.

"Ugh, Logan!" Carlos grunted, "Ugh, you're so tight! Mmm, so tight!"

Hearing Carlos' moans and grunts of extreme pleasure turned Logan on to no end. He never in his wildest dreams thought that he would be in this situation. It was all so new and exciting for him.

"Mmmm, tell me you love me." Carlos moaned, "Tell me how good it feels."

Logan gasped.

"I-I love you." he moaned, actually meaning it, "Mmm, it feels soooooo good. Ugh, you're so big! I don't think I can take all of you in."

Carlos shuddered in pleasure and slammed himself deep inside Logan.

"You wanna see if you can take all of me in?" he moaned.

"Y-yes! Yes, please!" Logan gasped in excitement, "I'm yours. Do whatever you want to me."

"Oh, I intend to." Carlos said.

With that, he pulled out of Logan and flipped him over so he was on his back. He placed his hands underneath the bend in Logan's knees and pushed his legs up to his chest, spreading them wide apart. Logan was completely exposed and vulnerable to him in this position. Oh, it was such a turn-on for both of them. Carlos looked down at him and felt himself throb so hard. Logan's body was all hot and flustered, and his member was jutting up against his abdomen, extremely hard with arousal. His red opening gaped wide with throbbing need, just begging to be pounded into next week.

"Please, Carlos, just do it! Shove it in me!" Logan pleaded.

Carlos decided to tease him a little. He lowered himself down between Logan's legs and lightly rubbed their arousals together. Logan moaned at the contact and squirmed underneath Carlos' hold.

"Mmm, see how turned on you are?" he moaned, "You're about ready to cum from the slightest touch. Tell me what you want. Do you want me to keep teasing you like this, or do you want me to shove my cock so hard into your hole that you scream? Do you want me to cum inside you? To make you wet and mark you as mine?"

"PLEASE!" Logan cried.

"Please, what? You haven't told me what you want me to do." Carlos teased in a low, seductive voice.

"I want you to pound my hole with your huge cock!" Logan whimpered, "I'm yours. Cum inside me, Carlos. Fill me up with it and make me wet."

Carlos growled low in his throat and did as he was told. He placed the tip of his member at Logan's gaping entrance and plunged himself _all _the way in as far as he would go. Logan screamed in pleasure and his back arched violently. His muscles clenched around Carlos as he took him in so deep. Immediately, Carlos began to thrust, sending shockwaves of pleasure through them both. After a few thrusts, Carlos moved his hands from holding Logan's legs against his chest. He leaned in and crushed his lips against Logan's moaning in extreme pleasure. Now that his legs were free, Logan wrapped them tightly around Carlos' waist. His fingers clawed at Carlos' back and he whimpered in ecstasy. Oh, Carlos was thrusting so perfectly! He was thrusting at just the right angle to be rubbing against Logan's sweet spot continuously, doubling the pleasure. He was so close to coming, he just knew it! He could practically taste his own orgasm. Carlos was experiencing similar sensations, as his movements were becoming more and more erratic.

"C-Carlos...ugh, I'm gonna...c-cum!" Logan gasped, feeling the familiar sensation building in the pit of his stomach.

"Go right ahead." Carlos moaned, "Don't hold back. I want to hear you."

With a few more well-placed thrusts, Logan couldn't stand it anymore. He cried out loudly and came forcefully, releasing his white-hot seed all over his abdomen. His muscles clenched incredibly tight around Carlos, tripling the pleasure a thousand times. This was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt. There was no way he could have ever made it this intense just by using his hand as he always did.

The sight of Logan cumming all over himself was more than enough to make Carlos tumble over the edge. He groaned loudly and buried his thick arousal as deep as possible inside Logan, spilling his white-hot cum inside him. Logan moaned when he felt Carlos' cum flood his insides, seeping into his every crevass. As the pleasure climaxed, it left them weak and gasping for air. Carlos collapsed on top of Logan, panting for air. Logan's body went limp and his legs hung open, Carlos resting directly between them. It took several minutes, but they regained their breath and strength.

Carlos leaned up on his elbows and looked down at Logan.

"That was absolutely incredible." he said softly.

Logan nodded in agreement.

"It was my first time." he said.

"I know." Carlos said, leaning in and placing a soft kiss to his swollen lips.

The tenderness of the gesture was a sharp contrast to their previous activities. It was so nice. It was wonderful. Logan melted into the kiss and lightly ran his fingers through Carlos' damp hair. They lay here for a while longer before they cleaned up a bit and got dressed. They got back in the front seat and Logan drove them back to the Palm Woods. They made their way silently to the apartment. Once inside, they walked down the hall, stopping when they reached the room Logan and Kendall shared.

"Night, babe." Carlos said, pulling Logan into a kiss.

"Night." Logan said when they parted.

Carlos turned to walk down the hall to the room he and James shared. He was about halfway down the hall when Logan spoke up.

"Carlos." he said to get Carlos' attention.

"Yeah?" Carlos asked, turning back around to face him.

"Could we um...do that again sometime?" he asked.

Carlos smiled.

"I look forward to it." he said.

With that, they walked into their rooms, greatly anticipating the next time they could go out for a burger...

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I REALLY hope you like it! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D**


End file.
